Divine Form
Once your upper Ascension Atlas is unlocked (generally 3-4 hours gameplay) players will be able to start placing Sparks in the nodes surrounding a beginning class (Lightbinder , Paladin or Cryomancer ). Once that circle is filled in, players can continue to add the Sparks and work their way to the Divine Form node. The node itself requires a special item that becomes available through a mission at around 30k Prestige . Players who have unlocked the Form will gain their first divine abilities and select their Divine Form future appearance. They will be able to choose between a high-tech suit, a fiery demon form or appear as the essence of the god of Aelion , Aeli. Unlocking the Form is only the first step. During this new level of progression, players will be able to use their new Divine Form in certain types of Adventures (battling avatars of hostile gods) Raids, Pantheons and more. Other options will become available when characters gain access to a special Faith resource. This resource is fueled through specific game content. The Divine Form is much more powerful than the standard immortal form. The players character can grow up to double in size and their movement speed, range of attack and damage output increase tremendously. They are a force to be reckoned with. Health does take longer to regenerate but they are able to take an increased amount of damage. Characters who are defeated in the Divine Form or who deplete their Faith resource will revert back to their immortal form Characters with an unlocked Divine Form will have access to a weekly quest where they can fight together with other immortals against a powerful monster. These battles will take place near special alters in the open zones. Divine Ultimate Abilities These are divided into 5 groups: Tanks Paladin , Knight '' '''Divine Presence': Tank Ultimate Ability Altering the laws of the universe and warping space itself, the god creates a black hole above themselves, pulling in nearby enemies. Over time the hole grows larger, pulling more and more helpless targets in until eventually it explodes, hurtling them in all directions. Casters Cyromancer , Necromancer , Witch , Kinetic '' ' Divine Authority': Caster Ultimate Ability The god summons a fast growing vortex filled with bolts of lightning which strike at groups of enemies. After a few seconds, enemies find themselves at the center of this storm, where they take incredible amounts of damage. '''Support' Lightbinder , Alchemist '' '''Divine Army': Support Ultimate Ability The god becomes invulnerable and deals increased damage for a period of time. This effect also spreads to nearby allies. Ranged Archer , Gunner '' ' Divine Wrath': Ranged Ultimate Ability The god launches a lightning into the sky, and a few moments later it strikes all nearby enemies, inflicting massive damage. When the effect ends, at the point where the lightning hit the ground an explosion occurs, producing damaging shock waves. '''Melee' Slayer , Monk , Berserker '' '''Divine Might': Melee Ultimate Ability The god envelopes themselves in a deadly wall of flames before setting everything in its path ablaze. Additionally gods gain three combat abilities that can be used outside of their Divine Form which consumes Faith, a resource gained from followers. *'Divine Healing': Restores your characters health. (Since there are no healing classes, this becomes invaluable) *'Willpower': Removes all crowd control effects and renders the player immune for several seconds *'Divine Form': Activates Divine form as long as the Faith resource is available. Divine Specializations Players will be able to prioritze their specializtions depending on their gameplay style. These are unlocked via special nodes found in the Divine Atlas that becomes available once the Divine Form is unlocked. *'Gods of Wandering' - For players who enjoy soloing adventures and exploring open areas *'Gods of Hunt' - For players who solo battles against bosses or immortals *'Gods of War' - For players who prefer PVP battles *'Gods of Defense' - For players who enjoy PVE fights against invading armies *'Gods of Knowledge' - For players who prefer to create new equipment *'Gods of Authority' - For players who wisely manage their adepts and followers. (More may be added in the future.) Gallery papir_1920x1200_god_03.jpg|Divine Form Category:Gameplay Category:Divine Form